Sakura's Dare: Part II
by Rememberance of Something
Summary: [One Shot]This is the sequeal to Sakura's Dare: Part I.


_**Note: **__So this is the sequeal to __**Sakura's Dare: Part I**__, I hope everyone likes it and check out my other Naruto stories: __**A Sapphire's Dream **__and __**Glass Roses**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto nor do I own the Naruto story line._

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Dare:**

**Part II**

Gaara and Sakura both turned to face the raving blonde, ignoring both Temari's and Kankuro's looks of shock and disblief.

"Did she just kiss him?" Kankuro whispered to his elder sister.

"Yeah I think so," the eldest said her voice in a hushed whisper.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto demanded pointing from Gaara to Sakura back to Gaara with a very shocked Sasuke and emotionless Sai standing on each side of him.

"What?" Gaara asked senerely confused about the reality of the situation.

"YOU KISSED MY WOMAN!" Naruto yelled at him darkly.

Pushing through the boys, Ino grabbed both of Sakura's hands and yelled at her friend, "That was so COOL! I didn't think you'd actually do it but you DID!"

"WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto yelled, he tried to attack the Kazekage only to be restrained by Sai and Sasuke.

"Hey," Kankuro cut in defending his younger brother, " Shes the one who attacked Gaara not the other way around!"

"Sakura how could you?" Naruto whined at her, his sapphire eyes tearing up, "I thought we had something special!"

"Naruto," Sakura rolled her eyes, "We never had anything besides you never asked!"

"Besides we got bored," Ino shrugged, "So I bet her to kiss him."

Gaara ran his hand through his wet hair, he looked from Naruto, to the blonde girl, back to Sakura.

Now he was really confused.

The reason she kissed him was because of a bet?

So did that mean that she really didn't like him?

"And," Sakura said flicking Naruto's unprotected forhead, "I'm not- what did you say- your WOMAN!"

"You do know," Temari said to Sakura, "that was his first kiss, right?"

If it hadn't been for his self control then he probably would have killed his sister for telling them all that or himself.

Didn't she know that _that _was not something you were suppose to admitt out loud in front of others?

How could she announce that?!

He could see that Naruto and Sasuke both were cracking up as a flood of embrassment swept through his body.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro yelled pushing his nonchalant sister to the side, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything!" she snapped at him, then added, "Didn't I tell you to put a shirt on?!"

"Stop playing mom! This is serious!" Kankuro yelled shaking her shoulders, "You never, EVER admitt to that kinda stuff when your a guy!"

"What are you taking about?" the fan wielder demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Guys just don't admitt to stuff like that!" the puppet master contuined shaking her shoulders.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" she yelled pushing away from her brother, "You're over reacting!"

About that think Naruto and Sasuke both burst into a fit of laughter as they pointed to the now blushing red head.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?" Sakura growled raising her fist up as a warning.

"Hes never-" Naruto began.

"Kissed!" Sasuke finished his normal cool stature shedded with this new found information on the Kazekage.

"Like you have!" Ino yelled at them.

"Yeah," both boys laughed even harder now.

"I haven't been kissed," Sai pointed out.

Both boys looked at each other, then to Sai, then back to each other with another burst of laughter.

"Its not funny!" Ino insisted, "Leave them alone you jerks!"

"Shut up!" Sakura ordered them.

Ino stormed over to Sai, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him on his mouth shutting both of the laughing boys up as Sakura slipped her arm around Gaara's.

"There," the blue eyed girl said with a smirk, "Now they can't make fun of you!"

"Okay," he replied with a small smile.

"Come on, Gaara," Sakura said pulling the red head out the door, "Lets go get something to eat!"

"Yeah!" Ino voiced, grabbing Sai's arm, "Let go with them."

"I can't believe this!" Naruto yelled.

"I know," Sasuke responded as they left as well, "Both Ino and Sakura use to like me."

"Shut up," Naruto snapped.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other then to the door then back to each other in silence; finally Temari said, "You think Gaara knows that he doesn't have a shirt on or any shoes?"

"Who knows," Kankuro replied sitting back in his chair, and staring at the cereal boxes just as he had been before the disturbance.

**The End**


End file.
